Percy Jackson meets Austin & Ally
by nallely moon
Summary: Sorry I am terrible at tittles so anyways the whole story is basicly about when Percy, Annabeth and Bella a new half blood go in search of half bloods at Miami,Florida. And Percy encounters Austin and his friends. This story has lots of romance as well as some new talents for the Half bloods.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Percy's POV

Chiron entered my cabin the second morning of summer "vacation" here at Camp Half Blood. He told me something about new half bloods found or something like that but i couldn't be so sure since I was half asleep. I was just heading out to go find him when my girlfriend Annabeth came running into me. She looked pretty as always with her blond messy hair and gray eyes. She was wearing an orange camp half blood shirt and ripped jeans.

"Percy aren't you ready?" She said. That's when i saw she was carrying a backpack, the kind we only take when we go on quests.

"Ready for what?" I asked. That's when one of the new Half blood Bella from the Aprodithe cabin came towards us.

"I am ready! I am so excited!" She said.

"Can someone please tell me what we need to be ready for?" I said. I was getting frustrated.

"Maybe if you had listended to what Chiron had told you this morning you would know Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said with a small smile.

"Fine I will tell you Percy" Bella said. Annabeth looked at her and the smile dissapeared from her face. I accidently let a laugh out. Something told me Annabeth wanted to keep me guessing. "Chiron said he is going to send the 3 of us to Miami, Florida in search of some new Half Bloods as part of my first quest. He also wants the two of you to come with me since you guys dont have anything to do these days." Bella explained,

"In that case" I said " I should go pack up"

"Oh by the way Seaweed Brain you sleept over breakfast." Annabeth said teasingly.

"Seariously!" I said. I should probably get Tyson to build me an Alarm Clock, I think to myself. Though he is probably at my dad's place for the summer.

"I saved you this" She said tossing me a granola bar.

"Thanks" I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww" Bella said. I could see Annabeth's face turn red as I headed toward my cabin. Okay, I also kinda blushed only because I am not used to having a girlfriend so I am new to all this dating stuff like most half bloods. Our life is too dangerous to be focusing on that well, maybe except Bella and her siblings in the Aprodithe cabin. But Annabeth makes it really on me and doesn't freak if I dont say anything about her new sword or etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

We got to Miami quicker than I thought we would. We stopped at a hotel for the night, one room for Percy and one for me and Bella. The next morning we decided to go to the nearby mall that we heard was were everyone hang out. It was pretty cool cosidering I have only gone to mall like 1 time my whole life. Bella (daughter of Aprodithe) gave me advice on what to buy, Percy always saying I looked beautiful in everything I put on. I ended up buying only 1/4 of everything that I tried on, since I didn't bring much money and it needed to last. Percy only bought a shirt and Bella bought 2 bags full of clothes, make up and etc.

"I am getting tired" Bella whined when we came into a music store called "Sonic Boom" to look for Half Bloods. " I have been looking at this piano for the last 30 minutes."

"You are supposed to look for people that might be like us" Percy told her as a brunnette girl came towards us.

"Can I help you?" She said. Before we could respond a blond kinda cute blond guy came in with a short girl wearing a crasy dress with plates and spoons and everything you can find in your dinning table glued in it. "Ally you have to check this out!" He called out. The brunnete which I suppose is Ally turned before we could answer her.

"What Austin?" She said to the blond guy.

"What do you think of this for these evening's performance?" He asked before he started singing and dancing.

"Whoa, he is good" I say to myself. It was true I ain't kidding, he had a dreamy, edgy voice that made me want to melt. What did I just say?! Percy is the one that makes me want to melt.

"Yeah he is" Agreed Bella. Good, I thought It isnt just me, " But he ain't my type" Then it's just me, It can't be, I don't even know him!

"He's okay, I guess.." said Percy.

"Boys.. you guys can't be stopped from being jealous" Bella told him.


End file.
